The field of the present invention relates to a pulley assembly for a compound archery bow. In particular, an adjustable pulley assembly is disclosed herein having a reversible power module mounted on a draw cable pulley for providing adjustment of draw force curve and stored energy of the drawn bow without substantially altering the draw length or the draw weight.
Several adjustable pulley assemblies are available for compound archery bows. Some examples are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,721 entitled “Reversible and adjustable module system for archery bow” issued May 25, 2010 to Kronengold et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,544 entitled “Archery bow with force vectoring anchor” issued Sep. 20, 2011 to McPherson; co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,910 entitled “Pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” issued Dec. 27, 2011 to Yehle; and co-owned application Ser. No. 14/318,640 entitled “Adjustable pulley assembly for a compound archery bow” filed Jun. 28, 2014 in the name of Obteshka. U.S. application Ser. No. 14/318,640 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.